sylvarallafandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr
'History' Zephyr is the daughter of Lilith the Mistress of Weapons and Thunder Uzumaki one of the three Demon Lords in the Uzumaki Household. When Thunder raped her mother, she was the result of it and is now walking evidence of it all. When Zephyr was young her mother didn't tell her about her Thunder in fear it would mess up her young child mind. Instead Zephyr was taught about her powers and such but the powers Lilith could not teach her about was the Nature Releases she gained from Thunder; Lightning Release, Fire Release and Wind Release. As Zephyr got older she wanted to know about her Nature Releases so she decided to grab books that were about the old shinboi era and started teaching herself Jutsu's for all three releases. Lilith watched as Zephyr grew stronger with all of her abilities and when she was 15; one year before the missing heros returned, Lilith decided to teach her about the Weapon and Armor summoning just incase if one day Lilith should die, Zephyr will keep the legacy of the weapons alive. Being the daughter of the Mistress of Weapons, Zephyr learned quickly how to summon the weapons and wield them with great pride. A little later in her life, Zephyr decided to explore the Power Forest only to encounter the Wind Chi beast by the name of Gale. She got into battle with the beast but even with all of her power and weapons by her side, she still was defeated by Gale as the beast dove into her body and became her Chi Beast. Zephyr quickly returned home and told her mother what had happened. Shocked, Lilith started trying to train Zephyr and her new power but it was very difficult as expected from a Chi Element. Zephyr was told to only use the power if she truly needs it and train it when she can and to not over do it. A month after Zephyr turned 16, news about the missing heros including Thunder Uzumaki caught wind of them and Lilith was left with no choice but to tell her daughter about her father. Zephyr sat and listened to her mother talk about Thunder and his past. Zephyr felt devasted and destroyed that such a man was her father. After she was told Zephyr became more quiet and had disturbing thoughts about Thunder. Soon Zephyr started becoming cold towards all men, thinking that they are all the same. Every time a male ever tried to get near her, she lashed out at them calling them foul pigs. Lilith was worried about her daughter so when the Promotion Exams in the Elemental Taskforce began, Zephyr was enlisted and she made A-Rank. Lilith told Yuki only to keep their horrid past a secret from the rest for Zephyr's own safety. During her days in the Taskforce, Zephyr kept an eye on Sparky Uzumaki, knowing he was her cousin. She realized that Sparky acted nothing like Thunder but she still kept her distance and decides to wait for a proper time to confront her father somehow and tell him everything. ~More to come soon~ 'Abilities' 'Wind Chi' Being the host of Gale the Wind Chi Beast, Zephyr has the same unqie elemental trait as Sparky however just like the rest of the Chi Elements, Zephyr must be careful of how she uses it for it is extremely unstable. 'Weapon Summoning' Zephyr has gained her mother's power of summoning fourth the weapons her mother crafted. Category:Fallen Angels Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Elemental Taskforce Category:Female Characters